


The Warlock and The Werewolf

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Warlock!Armin, hunter!Eren, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Armin lives a fairly cozy life in his small little cottage in the woods. Helping lost travelers find their way to the town, making potions or protection charms for those who make request of him. His one and only neighbor and frequent guest Eren is kind of annoying at times, but Armin knows that he means well.  Things take a turn after Armin finds a werewolf wounded and bleeding on his doorstep. Honor bound by his oath to help any mythical creature in trouble Armin takes the werewolf inside and tends to the wolfs injury's.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> So this au hit me all at once last night while writing my research paper and I'm in hell, but I love it so hopefully you all enjoy this as well! I'm researching as I write this so if you see anything that I need to fix feel free to tell me. I hope that you all enjoy reading this!

The forest was the image of peace. 

The light seeping through the swaying canopy above creating an ethereal like glow to the area below the towering trees. Armin lifted his face to take in this feeling of peace. 

Closing his eyes while allowing light and shadow to dance across his skin. Emptying his mind of the events of yesterday he took a deep breath and slowly released it. 

Taking in the sounds of the bees humming in and out of the background of their daily task of collecting honey. The birds already beginning to sing their morning tunes, and some even performing duets with one another. The chattering of squirrels in their gathering of nuts and exchanging of information blended in with the birds singing. 

Opening his eyes Armin leaned down to grab a worn dark brown wicker basket that had seen better days before he set about taking a path he had taken every day for the past eleven years. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glance of a doe and her fawn walking side by side. Armin took this as a good sign that everything today would be a good day. Continuing along the path Armin began humming his own tune. 

Closing his eyes and allowing his memory to move his feet while doing so. Feeling each dip and bump in the trail. The sound of the dirt crunching underneath his feet and the sound of a pebble rolling across the ground most likely finally becoming loose from being stuck underneath the grooves of his boots. Coming to a stop when the trail evened out and he was on lush grass. Opening his eyes Armin crouched down, setting the basket to his side and opening the lid before picking some of the herbs he had come here for. 

After gathering the amount he needed he picked a few wildflowers that he would use later to make potpourri to sell. Picking up his basket Armin started walking back towards his cottage.

\------- 

The walk back to his home always seemed shorter, but it was not an unpleasant shortness, but one that still allowed for him to enjoy the earlier tranquility of the forest, but in a more awakened state than before. 

Though Armin could live without the high pitched buzzing of the cicada’s, but thankfully the cottage drowned them out just enough so that he would be able to work in peace. 

Armin paused, taking a deep breath once more allowing himself to get a feeling for how everything felt in his own shop. The familiar smell of clove and wisteria lingered in the air brought a smile to his lips. 

Walking behind the counter of Armin set about sorting, cleaning the herbs he had gathered earlier and to start preparing the wildflowers to be dried for potpourri. Walking towards the kitchen to prepare his wooden stove to dry the petals and a few herbs for the potpourri. 

Armin walked back into his storage closet to gather a few of the requested items making sure that everything was in order before opening his doors to those who often required his services and would be picking up their requested items today. Armin heard the door the jingling noise of the bell alerting him that someone had walked into the shop. 

With his hands full of the requested items, he welcomed the person from his place in the closet. 

“Welcome! I’ll be out in a moment, so if you could wait just a second at the counter if you're here to pick up a request I’ll be right with you. If you are here to browse my wares feel free to do so, but be warned those with sticky fingers will be unable to leave.” 

Armin finished speaking, turning his attention to quickly resume his original goal of gathering the request items, not paying attention to the sound of heavy boots being dragged across the floor and stopping right behind him. The only thing Armin noticed was that his vision suddenly became dark and from behind him a voice whispered. 

“Guess who it is.” 

“It’s either the cold clammy hands of death or Eren.” Armin replied, the hands were quickly removed from their place over his eyes so Armin could see what he was originally doing. 

“Armin that’s so cruel.” the voice spoke allowed, turning to greet the owner of the voice Armin sighed. 

“Eren. I’ve told you time and time again to not disrupt me when I’m in the storage closet. The potions, and request items I keep in here are very delicate and one small bump could set something off. Also don’t you remember that I asked you politely to not wander around my home, but to wait for me at the counter if I’m not there?”

“Yes, yes I remember.” 

“Then why is it that you do not listen to my simple request?” Armin asked, a frown on his face while Eren stood there. Scratching the back of while thinking of an appropriate answer to his question. 

“I thought that you could use some help so I came to find you.” Eren replied. Armin could only sigh due to this being the answer to most of his questions. 

“Well if you want to help me then go and at least wipe off your boots properly. I like to keep my shop clean unlike the dirty hovel you most likely live in.” Armin pushed past Eren, walking towards the counter. 

“I live in a clean hovel thank you very much!” was Eren’s reply while he walked outside Armin’s cottage to clean the mud off of his boots. 

Eren was Armin’s one and only neighbor, but even that was stretching it since their houses were so far apart from one another, but nonetheless Eren considered them neighbors. Only a year his senior. A hunter by trade he would often track mud through his shop from his excursions into the forest to hunt wild beast. 

Standing a foot taller than Armin himself. His short dark brown hair reminded Armin about how a new hardwood floor looked in a new home. Untarnished by another human's walking and a brilliant shine to it. Though hardwood flooring wouldn't gently swish around his face at his every movement all the while still perfectly framing his emerald green eyes and other facial features. Armin often compared these physical features to the traveling gypsies he would on occasion do business with. 

Eren would often visit Armin before or after one of his hunting trips. While Armin often found these visits annoying he knew full and well that Eren means well. Armin after all is a warlock and lives on his own in a forest where curious things often happen, telling him that he would be much safer in the castle town along side his other brethren, but Armin would throw that worry back at Eren who is a human. 

The hunter would just smile and tell him that he could take care of himself. Meeting any challenge this forest would throw at him and come out on top. The bell jingled telling him that Eren had walked back in, pulling Armin out of this thoughts to look at the hunter and behind him a little girl. 

Extending his hand out to the little girl whom seemed far too afraid to approach him of her own accord wrapped a her small hand around Eren’s who walked towards the counter with her as well. 

“Just ask Mr. Warlock a question and he’ll be able to help you.” Eren spoke in a much softer tone than he was used to hearing from the hunter, the little girl hesitantly looked up at him. 

“My mother is having problems relaxing, she’s received a large order for her designs and she’s worried that she will not make it in time. My daddy is also working even harder to help her, but he’s worried about her health. So I brought my allowance money to ask if you had anything that could help her.” standing on her tiptoes the little girl placed four coppers onto the counter. 

Smiling Armin turned towards the containers of herbs he kept behind the counter. Pulling out two jars one labeled ‘Chamomile’ and the other ‘Lavender’. Grabbing two small pouches from underneath the counter, Armin popped off the lid of the container before placing a decent bit of both herb’s into separate pouches. 

Closing the jars and placing them back on the counter Armin tied the two pouches full of herbs back. Leaning over the counter to give the pouches to the little girl. 

“Whenever your mother is preparing to take a break. Place two chamomile flowers into her tea and allow for it to steep for five minutes. This will allow the healing elements of the flower to help her relax, calm her mind and find peace. The lavender is to be burned one stick at a time before she goes to bed to induce rest and sleep. The lavender will also help your mother relax and sleep easy.” 

The little girl smiled, taking the bags from him and thanking him as she ran out the the store back to her home. Armin watched the girl with a smile on his face, while Eren watched him a smile gracing his own features. 

“What did you come here for today Eren?” Armin asked, Eren’s smile was replaced by an expression of the utmost seriousness. 

“Go find lodging in the castle town today Armin. The moon will be full tonight.” 

“My answer will not change no matter how many times you ask this of me Eren.” Armin sighed, before placing his elbow on the counter with his hand placed on his cheek. 

“Armin I only ask this of you because I worry. The forest is not safe when a full moon occurs. Why is it that the animals will take to shelter, but you refuse to budge even an inch if you are safer in town than you are here?” Eren’s voice was slowly increasing in volume, Armin shook his head. 

Eren meant well he knew that. The hunter always asked for him to take the the castle town when the moon would be full. His answer never changed, and Eren never stopped trying to talk him into taking to the town on those nights. 

“This is my home Eren. Besides, the wards I have set up are protection enough. I am not being overly confident about my abilities. I am also well aware of how dangerous this forest is when the moon is full. I’ve lived here for eleven years of my life. I appreciate your worry for my well being, but why ask this of me when you will not leave the forest on nights like this?” 

“Because whatever challenge arises in this forest I will meet it head on. It’s my duty.” 

“You always say that it’s your duty to deal with whatever happens here. You’re just a regular hunter Eren. Soft, fleshy and weak as that little girl. I have a better chance surviving here than you.” Armin replied, his voice an even tone not allowing his anger to seep into his words. 

Eren gritted his teeth together, some sort of internal struggle seemed to be taking place before his ran his hand through his hair and let out a large sigh. 

“The forest is restless. Somethings coming and the animals are all on edge. Lock your doors, dim your lights and do not go out tonight for any of your magic rituals or whatever you call them.” 

Eren turned on his heel, the door to the shop jingling signaling that he had left the shop. Armin was not allowed any time to think about how Eren was acting before his next customer of the day walked in. Switching back into work mode he looked at his customer with a smile on his face and asked. 

“Hello! What can I help you with today?”

\------- 

Armin’s day went about in it’s usual manner. Requested items were picked up and some more request were made. Simple remedies were grinded down and made. Some fortunes were told for a small fee, leaving some with a smile on their face and some with an even more worried expression than when they hand entered his shop. 

The faint remnants of the herbs he burned throughout the day in the shop were becoming faint due to having stopped burning hours ago. Armin thought about what he herbs he should burn tomorrow, trying to take a guess of what herbs would be the best to use for those who stepped into his shop. 

Tying the pouch of potpourri Armin set the completed bag to the side before starting on another one. His thoughts drifted back to how Eren had acted earlier, the hunter seemed even more upset with him than he usually did for rejecting his request to go to the castle town. 

Still Eren’s words weighed heavily on his mind. He seemed much more on edge earlier. Like he was bracing himself for something horrible to happen-- a distant howling caught his attention. Armin placed the pouches onto the counter. Straining his ears to figure out where the howling was coming from. 

It was slowly becoming closer and closer. Then something slammed against his door, followed by a loud whimpering noise. 

Without much thought Armin raced to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. If Eren were here he’d curse him and yell at him to close his door, but what Armin’s eyes landed on stopped him in his tracks. 

Laying on his doorstep was a large dark brown werewolf. Deep gashes on it’s side, oozing a deep red liquid along with large patches of fur were missing. It’s right hind leg was bent at an odd angle, a small bit of white peeking out from the dark brown fur matted with blood. 

A set of green eyes watched his every move. A quiet whimpering begging for help from a body that was unable to form human words. Armin had no idea if the wolf laying on his doorstep was defending itself or an attacker, but he was honor bound to help these supernatural beast out. 

Leaning down to place his hand on the were’s muzzle, he began casting a spell. First too sooth the were’s pain, and then to ease it into the realm of sleep so he would be able to safely move it into his home for further healing. The were was stubborn. Resisting his spells compulsion to go to sleep. 

Whimpering and staring at him with big watery eyes Armin sighed, running a hand through the dark brown fur that was matted down with blood. 

“It’s alright. You’ll be safe. I can help you, but you must allow yourself to go to sleep it will help ease the pain you are in.” Armin smiled for the were, who huffed before allowing the spell to lull him into a deep slumber. 

Wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s shoulders he pulled him into his cottage. Locking the door behind him and set about making a makeshift bed for the were in the living area of his cottage near his room in front of the fireplace. 

Dragging the were through the rest of his home before starting a fire, gathering the materials along with some needle and thread to start patching the werewolf up. Setting up an extra set of wards just in case anything were to come after the werewolf he returned to the living space with what he had left for in hand. 

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have some assignments due for my online classes and like another paper to write, but I had to get this update posted and out of my head so I could focus the fuck up on those assignments. Today was also D&D day so I chose to have some fun since I've kind of kept myself locked away in my room to work hahahahaha- I also played the Attack on Titan game today. 
> 
> td;lr : College happened (still is),I played the Pokemon Sun and Moon demo, D&D day and video games happened, but now chapter two is here! Also a really big thank you for all of the kudo's, the comments and bookmarks on this fic! I'm super happy to see that others like this fic so far, I'm taking a bit of a twist with some of the lore, but if there's something you see lore wise that I can fix let me know! I'm learning some of the lore I'm using in this fic as I write! 
> 
> This chapter is un'beta'd since I was too excited to wait for my beta look it over after getting off work and it's like over here in 2:17 am CST! So whenever those changes go up I'll be sure that I leave a message up here in the comments! ...... hahahaha I ramble a lot sorry. (´；ω；`)

Last night was most certainly longer than Armin had originally foresaw his night being. He was awake until the early hours of the morning tending to the werewolf that lay a mere three feet away from him in a deep sleep in front of a barely living fireplace. It’s large form taking up a good bit of his floor. Armin could tell that it was alive by the rise and fall of it’s large body. Breathing and releasing the oxygen with practiced easy as if it were still in it’s human form. 

Armin slowly got up from where he had fallen asleep in his old plush chair. Stretching his limbs earned him a few pops from his joints and a crick in his neck from how he had fallen asleep. What a great reward for his hard work on saving the werewolf. A crick in the neck as if the gods of fate thought it would be funny to give him one with all of the movement he does in his day. 

Leaving the living space and the werewolf Armin set about gathering more materials to tend to the were’s wounds. A fresh set of cloth bandages were in order, some ointment, a disinfectant and something for both himself and the werewolf to eat. 

His thoughts wandered back to Eren. He wondered if the hunter was okay after their argument yesterday. Maybe today he would be back to his normal self once more and their usual after the full moon conversations could take place once more. Armin paused while gathering what he had set out to get for the were’s injuries. Shaking his head Armin refocused his thoughts to deal with the task that lay asleep in his living space. The were in his living space was more important right now, he could worry about Eren’s safety after dealing with the task at hand. 

Armin quickly set to tying bits of eucalyptus and mint together with a bit of twine. Making four small little twine tied bundles for burning in the living space. The eucalyptus and mint twines would provide an extra boost of healing, and purification of the were’s wounded body. Along with the added bonus of protective powers that would hopefully keep away anything that wished to hurt the were from coming near it. 

Cutting bits of dried ginseng root that he had hanging in his kitchen Armin set about keeping enough to burn throughout the day. The ginseng root would keep wicked spirits at bay, and protection from all forms of evil that would try to find their way into his shop. Armin knew nothing about the were whatsoever so he had to take precautions just in case whatever had attacked him was a fellow magick user. 

The last thing Armin needed in his day was another magick user sending some form of spirit to his cottage to wreck havoc for sheltering the injured werewolf. While he had every bit of confidence in his own abilities there were others out there with more years under their belt and he had to be ready for anything. 

Making his round around his home to check the wards he had placed around his home. Placing new one’s in areas where others could force their way in with magic or through brute force. Armin would not be taking any chances with the were’s life. Honor bound to his choice to help any magical being others would shun or chase away due to twisted lore. He would open his own home to those in need. Something that was taught to him by someone precious to him that is sadly no longer among the living. 

Armin paused, shaking his head to chase those thoughts away. Healing another with negative thoughts and ghost of the past never bodes well for either parties involved. Entering the living space once more Armin sighed relieved to find that the were was still asleep. Setting two eucalyptus and mint bundles in two separate small burning bowls for burning Armin walked to the fire place poking at the dying embers that luckily still had just enough life left in them to light a piece of fat lighter. 

Placing the fat lighter against the bundles one by one until the both of them had caught. The soothing smell of eucalyptus and mint washed over Armin, sending a small tingling sensation down his spine. He felt so relaxed and protected by the combined scents, breathing in deeply as if to keep the combined scent inside of himself for the rest of the day. Taking one bowl in each hand he set both at opposite ends of the fireplace small mantle. 

Breathing in deeply once more before exhaling, Armin closed his eyes reaching deep inside of him searching for a familiar power deep inside of him. Pushing his hand through several shining silver threads floating about in his mind before holding one in between his thumb and index finger. A warm feeling washed over him, tugging him in its direction before he whispered to the one at the end of the thread. Pushing a bit of his magic into the thread and lacing his words with a bit of power, pulling the one at the end of the thread into this plane of existence. 

Saying it's true name allowed before slowly opening his eyes Armin watched the familiar being shimmer into existence, with a smile on his face Armin spoke aloud. 

"Good Morning Jasper." the being at his feet finally coming into full view simply stared at him. A cat by the name of Jasper who also happened to be a big unmanaged ball of orange fur with big round eyes looking up at him. 

Knowledge and a sense of understanding what he was saying laid dormant in Jasper's eyes that most wild animals did not possess. Leaning down towards Jasper, placing his hand on his knees Armin spoke once more. 

"Did you have a nice nap Jasper?" the cat replied with a swish of its tail before looking at the form of the sleeping werewolf lying asleep in front of the fireplace. It's eyes seemed to narrow at the were's form before it turned to him and huffed. "Now stop that Jasper. He's wounded and I brought him in here of my own accord. My only request of you is that you watch him and seek me out if anything happens to him while I'm out collecting materials for the shop." 

Jasper continued to stare at Armin, doing nothing to answer him. A simple swishing of his tail, a quiet purr and eyes that seemed to look directly into his very soul seemed to be the only thing the cat was capable of doing right this moment. 

_'You humans are foolish creatures, but nonetheless I will do as you request. Tis a simple enough request.'_ A voice echoed in Armin's mind, causing him to smile before he reached out and patted Jasper attop of the head. 

The cat quickly batting his hand out of the way while making it's way towards the werewolf stopping for a moment to look at it before taking to the chair that Armin had fallen asleep in last night and woken up in this morning. Now that Jasper was taken care of Armin set about making the living space comfortable once more for his patient. 

Placing logs on the fire to keep the chill away from the werewolf body, Armin poured water from one of the jars in the kitchen into a small wooden bucket that he often used for getting water from the nearby stream. A rag and several bandages that he had made last night by cutting strips of old sheets that he no longer used. 

His needle and thread setting off to the side for if any of the stitched broken if the werewolf had woken up at any point last night and accidently popped one loose. Taking the rag and gently patting down the wolf's fur. Trying his best to clean the dried blood off of it's dark brown matted down fur. The light from the fire and the light leaking in from the window illuminated the room. Dancing over the werewolf's fur. Armin couldn't stop himself from wondering how soft it was without all of this blood, how it looked when the sun hit it just right. 

Armin's thoughts lingered to Eren's dark brown hair. 

Shaking his head Armin emptied his thoughts, he could think about the hunter later, but for now he had to focus on the task at hand. Helping this werewolf get better and back on it's own four feet. Now that he was not near as frantic as he was last night when the werewolf was bleeding at an abnormally fast rate he could see some smaller details that he missed last night in his haste to tend to the werewolf. A bit of it's right ear was missing, almost as if a small bit of it had been bitten off in whatever it had fought with. The bone for it's right front leg was bent at a bit of an odd angle, this and fear for it's life is mostly likely what caused him to run into his door last night. Armin bit the inside of his mouth, cursing himself for not noticing this in his haste last night. 

He would have to wait until the werewolf was awake before he could even attempt to look at it. A normal werewolf is one thing, but one that's in pain should be shown more caution. Armin felt bad that he had to wait to check the leg, but he had to take the werewolf's safety and his own into account. He would have to remember to place a few crystals around the leg after he was able to check it and possibly set it into place. The healing power of the crystals, burning herbs, and his tending to its wounds would do the werewolf a world of good. Maybe a prayer to some sort of God would help, but Armin would look into that later. He was allowing his mind to wander so far from the task at hand. 

Tending to the minor surface scratches that he had not taken proper care of the previous night, opting to mainly focus on tending to the large gash on the werewolf’s side the night before. A few more scratches that while not life threatening to the werewolf needed to be tended to. A few needing stitches, some a simple bit of ointment and bandages. 

An hour had passed before Armin deemed the werewolf to be okay while he attended to his store and possibly going to his herb garden to look for possible herb’s that he may need later for the werewolfs treatment. The last thing he wanted was for the were’s health to take a nosedive and not be prepared. He also needed to clean these bandages and possibly make extras-- Armin decided that he would take today and devote his time to gathering things for the werewolf. 

After gathering what he had brought and what had been replaced into an easy to carry way Armin stood up and started making his way towards the door leading from his living space to the rest of the cottage. Werewolf’s heal at a decent pace, but it takes a lot out of them. Which means that while Armin believed earlier that his spell is what kept the werewolf under might just be apart of it’s healing process. Or just naturally being exhausted after being attacked like that. 

Armin stopped mid-thought. He still had no idea if the wolf was the aggressor or the defender. He could have welcomed the aggressor into his home as likely as he could have welcomed the defender in. Looking at the werewolf now and remembering the events of last night he felt no hostility coming from the were. The only thing he felt from the werewolf was fear and pain rolling off of it’s battered and bruised form in waves, but this could easily be assumed that if he was the aggressor he was afraid of what he had attacked, but vise versa if he was the defender. He could have been afraid of the aggressor coming after it upon escaping the fight. He couldn't make these assumptions on his own, he would simply find a way to get answers from the werewolf upon waking up. 

For now a trip to his herb garden, gathering supplies ahead of time, finding out what to make for his dinner and for the werewolf to eat if it were to wake up tonight. 

"Jasper I will be out gathering herbs and dealing with all of.... well this that I'm holding. If anything goes wrong come and find me." Armin waited for Jasper to toss him some sort of verbal reply, but the reply from the cat came in the form of a meow that sounded similar to how a human sounded when grumbling about something that irked them. Closing the door behind him Armin made his way towards the kitchen, placing the bucket and removing the bandages from the water dyed a murky red with fur floating in it. He would attend to the bandages after returning from the herb garden. 

Grabbing a similar wicker basket that he used yesterday Armin walked out the door from the kitchen leading to the herb garden he made right behind his house. Making a beeline for the peppermint plants that he kept off to the side away from the other herbs due to it's tendency to spread when growing. The peppermint would be a good herb to have an extra bit on hand to help with the possibility of a fever, helping with digestion, easing anxiety and tension as well. After picking an amount he felt comfortable with Armin tended to the plant itself. Picking out any stray weeds that might have grown while he was not tending to it daily as he should be. 

Repeating the same actions with the other herbs in his garden Armin picked what was needed and then cleaned up. Making sure that all of his herbs were in good health and reminding himself to check when he would need to store more for the colder month of the year, but summer would last a while longer. Armin still had time to slowly fill his jars with dried herbs for the cooler months for illness and whatever else might be requested of him. 

Standing up from his crouching position basket in hand Armin walked back towards his cottage. Entering the kitchen and setting the wicker basket down on the table to wipe the sweat off of his brow Armin turned his attention to the bucket of murky red water and fur only to hear a loud crash and a yawolling noise. Armin's feet were moving before his brain could register what he was doing. One moment he was in the kitchen and the next he was in front of the living space door. Throwing the door open only to be slightly paralyzed at the site before him. 

The werewolf was awake and it did not look happy. 

It's eyes saw him. Not animal eyes, not eyes glowing with hunger, not glowing with frustration. The werewolf's eyes pierced his very soul causing a chill to run down Armin's spine and a sinking feeling to settle in his stomach. It didn't make any attempt to move whatsoever. It simply stood there as if it were not injured in any way at all. It's preciously matted down fur reflected the light from the fire just right showing off a beautiful glow on it's dark brown coat. It's ears moved, may it have been to listen for any slightest bit of noise or the most likely rapid beating of his heart that took residence in his throat or the blood rushing through his veins Armin was unsure. 

The werewolf took a step towards him. 

That one step was more than enough to tell Armin that the werewolf was all muscle and pure power in one package. The werewolf took it one step at a time towards him. Armin could hear the tapping sounds of the were's claws against the wood flooring of his living space and the slight limp that was in each step it took. Once the space between the two of them had been lessen the werewolf stopped. It gazed at him, looking right into his very soul once again. 

And that's when it leapt at him Armin felt his blood run cold and screamed.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break from working on my online assignments to finish typing this up and posting it. Thank you again for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! It felt a bit short to me so sorry if it felt that way to you as well. 
> 
> As usual if you see any bit of lore or if I've detailed something wrong feel free to let me know. I'm learning as I write this and going with what I feel works the best with what I am writing.

Every bit of Armin’s being screamed for him to run away. To try and get away from the werewolf looming over his much tiner form. To take a defensive stance and prepare himself for the possibility of a fight. While his instincts screamed for him to run and defend himself Armin remained motionless on the floor underneath the werewolf. His heart in his throat, the blood rushing through his veins, his eyes wide with fear and his voice sealed away. The scream from earlier most likely would not be heard again

The werewolf simply looked at him. Two emerald colored eye looking down at him, moving ever so slightly. Blinking once before resuming in watching him. Armin felt trapped when he looked into the werewolf eyes. Those too human eyes seemed to pull him in, as if the were was trying to use just it’s eyes to talk to make up for the lack of a voice in it's current form. The werewolf's muzzle neared his face, Armin squeezed his eyes shut the pounding of the blood in his ears drowning out everything else. 

Armin could feel the werewolf warm breath fanning his face, a small growl was heard before Armin felt something soft and wet touch his cheek. The sensation left before returning once more, this action was repeated several more times before a high pitch whining caused Armin to slowly open his eyes that he had squeezed shut earlier when the werewolf's muzzle neared his face. Leaning forward once more the werewolf nose touched his cheek once again. The cold wet nose touching his cheek again before Armin moved his hand to place the palm of his hand on the werewolf's nose to stop the action. 

"S-stop." Armin cursed how pitiful he sounded. His words coming out in a quite, small and rushed little squeak of words. Almost as if he were a mouse that Jasper had in its clutches squeaking in as if it were begging the cat to release it, but the creature would never hear Jasper's reply. The cat would never allow let something he caught run away. 

Armin's reaction seemed to please the wolf greatly, an excited yip greeted Armin before the wolf proceeded to continue its earlier actions. Causing the blond to throw a fit, politely shoving the were off of him. Allowing him to push himself away from the werewolf and onto his butt next to the door he had walked in moments ago. The werewolf sat there peacefully. Watching Armin's every move with those emerald eyes, but making no sign of going after him. 

Placing a hand on his chest Armin tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Focusing on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Trying to gather his thoughts on the events that just occurred between himself and the werewolf sitting not too far away from him. Unmoving and no signs of hostility. It was a significant change from the were who did not look to happy mere moments ago. It's body language no longer showing that he would try to go after Armin again, but the blond was not too sure if he should trust what he was seeing. Weary of what the werewolf could be thinking the very creature took one step towards him. 

Another step this time a small limp could be seen with this one, but werewolf payed it no mind and proceeded to keep walking towards him. Armin knew that the limp was due to the injury on it's back right hind leg. Something the wolf really did not need to be moving at all right this moment. It needed to lay down and allow the bone some time to heal. Biting his bottom lip Armin swallowed his fear digging down deep into himself to find his voice once again. 

"Stop. Stop right there." Armin's voice trembled, the werewolf stopped walking towards him. The right paw that it had lifted was set back down on the wood flooring before sitting as well. The small click of it's nails against the flooring reaching Armin's ears while he licked his lips. A habit of his. 

The werewolf's eyes watching him, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Those too human eyes watching him made Armin feel nervous. The light from the fire showing him just how big the werewolf was. Armin looked to the werewolf's tail to see if he could figure out how the wolf felt. It laid unmoving next to the now sitting wolf, Armin bit the inside of his lip. He had hoped that the tail might be moving to give him some sort of idea as to what the wolf was thinking, but without any movement it was useless. Deciding to continue speaking as opposed to drawing this out. 

"You're right hind leg is injured. It's bent at an odd angle, most likely broken from whatever you were fighting with. If you will allow me to help in it's healing process then I will make sure that it will cause you no problems in the future." Armin finished speaking. A weight seemed to have lifted itself off of his shoulders. The werewolf said nothing, Armin was unsure as to why he was expecting words to be heard from the werewolf's mouth was beyond him. 

Lost in his thoughts Armin did not realize that the werewolf had moved towards him until he felt a weight on his shoulder. The werewolf had placed the top of it's head against his shoulder a noise could be heard from it before it removed it's head from it's place against Armin's shoulder. Turning to walk towards the fireplace where it was earlier when it had woken up circling around a few times before lying down once again. Looking at Armin once more before a grunt was directed at him. 

Armin slowly put two and two together. The werewolf had went back to where it was originally in the living space, it was allowing Armin to tend to its injured leg. Cursing himself for having taken a moment to understand what the werewolf had just done. Standing up and trying to gather his thoughts before speaking. 

"G-give me a moment to get the things that I need! I did not place them in here earlier like I should have." Armin turned and left the room to gather what he needed. He could have sworn that right before the door had closed he heard a wheezing noise that sounded somewhat like laughter behind him.

\------- 

Armin sighed wishing that he tended to the were's leg while it was asleep. Upon returning to the living space with the supplies he needed in hand to tend to the werewolf's leg. The were had acted as badly as a human child would to the treatment that came with a broken bone. The werewolf growled every so quietly at him, several times it seemed that the werewolf would snap at him, but the were had taken to hiding its nose in-between it's paws. It's child like behavior during the whole process made it taken even longer to finish completely. The wolf had fallen asleep after everything was done, the large rise and fall of it's body with a few sleepy kicks and noises to go along with it made Armin feel so tired. 

Never had dealing with a broken bone took this long or made him feel this tired. 

Armin simply wanted to lay down on his bed and go to sleep, he even lacked the energy to make something for himself and the werewolf to eat much less tend to his shop. But before he could place a message on a bird to tell the gatekeepers that he shop was closed a customer had arrived at his door. So powering through his exhaustion Armin tended to his shop. Not allowing himself to show his customers how tired he really was. Opting to take on a cheerful expression as he watched the tavern girls do so often with their patrons. 

Answering questions, working on simple requested items that could be done in several minutes, and accepting payment for the request that he had accepted the other day Armin was tired when the last customer left his door. Expressing their thanks for Armin making a simple tonic to help their child who was plagued by nightmares. Armin slumped against the counter, it had been some time since he felt this tired. The last time he could remember was when he had fallen asleep after staying out the entire day to search for wild herbs and other materials out in the forest. That was the first time he had met Eren and learned that someone else lived in this forest. 

Eren. 

Armin's thoughts drifted to the hunter. The hunter was often known for going on long hunts that would often keep him away for some time, but Eren would usually tell Armin if he would be gone while hunting his mark, but the hunter made no comment of going on a long hunt yesterday. Armin was worried about how he had acted. He'd never seen the hunter so on edge. Seemingly more determined to talk him into taking to the town yesterday night. His shoulders were squared as if he were bracing himself for some sort of invisible foe to strike him. Gritting his teeth and holding back what Armin would assume was the hunter trying his best to not start a screaming contest. Something that the hunter never seemed to keen on having with him. 

Armin hid his face in his hands. Why were his thoughts so filled with someone he saw as a nuisance, but nuisance with good reasons? Why was the hunter's well being consuming his thoughts today? 

Yes Eren was annoying, but it was for a good reason. Other more dangerous more volatile creatures lived deeper into the forest. Eren was here to make sure that travelers, merchants and anyone of the road remained safe from harm. Eren told him that he considered Armin to be one of these people that he made a promise to protect. Who did he make these promises to? Why was he always so dead set on talking him into leaving on the full moon? 

The sound of the door opening and a familiar feminine voice pulled Armin out of his thoughts along with the smell of freshly baked bread and berries. 

"Good evening Armin." 

"Good evening Krista." Armin turned his attention towards the owner of the voice that belonged to none other than Krista Lenz who worked for one of the many bakers in the castle town. Krista was just a little bit shorter than him, with a lilith body, fair skin, long blond hair when not pulled back by twine complimented her aquamarine colored eyes and angelic features. Making her way towards the counter setting basket with still freshly baked goods next to Armin he felt his mouth start watering and his toes curling at the thought of eating what was inside the basket. Krista walking off to grab a stool from Armin's kitchen. 

Reaching for the basket to grab one of the treats inside of it Krista quickly smacked his hand. Returning with a stool in hand and scolding him for not waiting for her before he tried to eat anything from the basket. Opening it Armin wondered if Krista could see that he was drooling while talking about what she had brought. 

"Today the baker made a batch of berry bread, but didn't like how it had come out so like any good friend I brought some for us to share," Krista paused as she pulled out a small jar with milk in it a mischievous smile on her face, "Milk goes along well with this bread so I grabbed a jar as I was leaving to come and visit you." 

"Krista you are an angel in disguise." Armin replied, tearing off a piece of the bread and eating it. 

"Yes, yes so you've told me on many occasions." Krista smiled before she started to eat her own small loaf of bread. 

The two swapping stories about their day. Armin being kind enough to leave out the bit about a werewolf currently residing in his living space out of the conversation. Krista telling Armin some of the local gossip she heard from the housewives while she was in the bakery and the market today. 

The two talked about several things before Armin deemed it far too dangerous to talk any longer due to the fading light of the day. The day was coming close to ending and Armin didn't feel safe with Krista walking while it turned night while she was making her way back. Sending Krista off with a quick hug, wave and a protection charm to keep her safe on the way back to the castle town just in case anything tried to harm her. Only when Krista was out of sight did Armin closed his door. 

Krista's visits always made his day seem a little bit brighter. The two sharing an unlikely friendship due to a chance meeting when Armin first visited the castle town with his mother as a child only after just moving to his current home in the forest. Witches and Warlocks had to make themselves known to the king if one planned on opening a shop to sell their wares or help others in need where a normal human could not help. It had happened when he and his mother had walked passed an orphanage. Krista was being bullied by older kids, her doll ripped in the process and the older children walking away laughing. Krista had picked up the doll holding it close to her chest and started crying. 

Armin managed to pull his hand out of his mother's grip making a beeline straight for Krista. Startling the poor girl who looked at him with big watery eyes begging him not to do anything else to her. Armin placed a single finger to his lips, the universal way of telling another person to be quite, the action caused her to start sniffling. 

Armin reached into his pocket, his hand was in the shape of a fist before he opened it and showed a single flower laying in the palm of his hand. Closing it before opening it once more to show the girl that the flower was no longer in his hand, causing the girl to be shocked and making him show her his other hand. Which he did, the flower was not there either confusing the girl before Armin reached behind her ear and the flower was in the hand it was before. 

This caused the girl to smile as she reached behind her ear to see if she could find another flower. Armin laughed when she realized that there was not another one back there. Handing the flower to her he reminded her that she was just like a flower. Small now, but would become a strong and beautiful woman when she grew older. That was how Armin made his first friend in the castle town, with a simple magic trick and words that he hoped would give the girl some sort of strength to get up and dust off her dress.

\------- 

Armin spent several hours reading over his tomes for what would be the best thing to feed a injured werewolf. While he was able to find nothing, he opted to warming up the simple broth the game birds Eren had brought two days prior. It was well into the night before Armin deemed the broth ready enough to give to the wolf. A few pieces of cooked meat were placed along with it for the werewolf to eat if the broth was not too it's liking. After all broth was what he usually ate when he was sick, so he figured that a simple broth would be okay since the werewolf is a human, but nonetheless Armin placed the meat into the bowl. 

Carrying the bowl into the living space Armin noticed the werewolf's ear's moving slightly before raising it's head off of it's paws. Opening its mouth to yawn as a human would while carefully stretching its body. Sniffing the air and focusing it's attention on the bowl in Armin's hand. The werewolf yipped before trying to stand up and walk towards him.

"Sit!" the werewolf stopped, looking at him as if he had grown a second head before that wheezing noise that sounded like laughter was heard. It took a moment for Armin to realize that he had yelled at the werewolf to sit as if it were some common house dog. Armin felt his face burning as he closed the distance between the two of them and placing the bowl of broth and meat on the wooden floor for the werewolf to reach. The werewolf's tail bouncing on the floor making a dull thudding noise while it ate and Armin watched. 

"Does it taste good?" he asked, the were removed it's muzzle from the bowl. A quick nod before turning its attention back to the broth and meat. Armin felt happy that the werewolf had nodded yes to his question. Sitting down next to the were he watched it continue eating. 

"If he comes tomorrow I'll tell him that someone enjoyed eating the food made from his catch...that would most likely make his day..." Armin trailed off, would Eren come by tomorrow? Had the hunter finally had enough of his stubbornness that he wouldn't come by anymore to visit him? He wouldn't hold it against him either. Armin wasn't the most easiest person to put up with when he and the hunter butted heads. the werewolf stopped eating to look at him. Armin couldn't bring himself to look at the werewolf finding the nonexistent dirt that he began picking underneath his nails to be more interesting than looking at the werewolf whose eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. it's

The eyes that were more human and animal something was hidden behind those emerald eyes. Something that the wolf wanted to say, but lacked the ability to do so. Placing its forehead against Armin's shoulder once more, a quiet whine reached Armin's ears before tangling his fingers in it's fur and leaning in close to the werewolf's large form. Resting the side of his head and breathing in the earthy scents that still clung to the werewolf's fur. His exhaustion from today's events with the werewolf and with his worry for Eren along with his now close proximity to the warmth of the were's his mind drifted and the sound of the werewolf's heartbeat carried him into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life happened so everything was put on hold my apologies. But hey what better time to do an update than with Finals around the corner and not being able to sleep?? I can't think of a better time than now. I do hope that you all enjoy this long overdue update.
> 
> As usual, if you see any bit of lore or if I've detailed something wrong feel free to let me know. I'm learning as I write this and going with what I feel works the best with what I am writing. But that doesn't mean that I'm not up for learning the right way to define or look at something in a particular way that varies from my own!

Warmth, the sound of another's heartbeat other than his own and the smell of dewy Earth were the first things Armin's senses picked up on as he woke up. His body feeling stiff and his lower back protesting with each movement he made. Armin simply brushed it off as falling asleep in his chair, by turning onto his side (ignoring the way his stiff and sore body reacted to the simple movement) only to be met with a tickling sensation on his nose. Moving his hand his felt something furry and course between his fingers. Eyes bleary from a lack of sleep due to taking care of his newest house guest Armin rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision only to see that his hand was running through the very fur of his house guest. 

The werewolf laid there it's large form moving very faintly, showing Armin that it was breathing evenly. Obviously in a very deep sleep which was not uncommon for a were to go into during times where their bodies were damaged from battles. Finding it easier to conserve their strength by remaining in their animal forms as opposed to their human forms, deciding that it was much easier for their animal forms and heightened healing to their slightly more fragile human bodies. Not to say that their human bodies were slower at healing, not they're able to heal from injuries that would kill a normal human or one with weaker healing abilities and be back and up on their feet in no time. Armin couldn't help but feel proud that this were decided to ride out this injury in its animal form, as it would be much easier to heal a smart move for it to make.

Running his hand through the werewolf's coat for a little bit longer Armin pushed himself up from the floor. Dusting his clothing off noting that some fur floated off of his clothes (Jasper would not be pleased) as he made his way to following the same motions he'd taken yesterday. Making sure that the werewolf hand not pulled out any of the stitches if it had perhaps moved during the night a phantom movement that most humans make when they are on the cusps of sleep, but a knee jerking movement awakens them further putting off the ability to sleep. For many years people believed that this was the result of some evil spirit, but it was a simple reaction of the human body that still had yet to be fully explained. It was just an unknown that happened sometimes. 

Having looked over his work to see that it was thankfully not undone or in anyway damaged. Armin moved about the room, replacing the already burnt herbs with new ones and replacing the stones with new one's as to not rely too heavily on the powers of one and exhaust it. Picking up the bowl he'd given the werewolf's food in last night Armin smiled, the were really enjoyed the game Eren had brought him. That day the hunter walked into his cabin carrying two dead birds over his shoulder tracking mud into his house. Smiling that usual child-like grin where he showed off all of his teeth and then retell the story of his latest hunt to Armin while he worked around him, also with accepting and giving requested items to the one's who'd ordered them.

Eren would often sometimes bring out the less fearful side of his first-time customers giving them the courage to speak up to him. To speak up to the 'scary' and 'not too' friendly Warlock who lives in the woods. These customers were mostly children mind you, Eren seemed to have a way with them. Smiling at them and then proceeding to throw his arm around his shoulder earning a squawk from Armin, but a laugh from the child. 

Shaking his head Armin cast the thoughts of the hunter away with a wave of his hand. He had a werewolf to care for and a shop to prepare for opening. He was worried about the hunter he had a job to do and request to finish. 

Armin could already feel that today was going to be a long day.

\------- 

Armin was correct in his assumption about how today was going to be a long day. The king's messengers had come to his shop earlier with a large request that he needed to complete in three days time. Not even caring that the request called for materials that he lacked and have to go to the Castle Town to purchase directly due to the unreliable service of delivery folks who sometimes didn't realize how badly most of those materials would react if they were handled in even the slightly wrong way. On more than one occasion he's had to help some poor soul by healing them due to a mistake that was their own fault or a situation that was out of their control. 

Normally this wouldn't be such of a problem for Armin, but with the injured were in his care now it meant that he had even less free time than before. He could just leave him here it seemed to be responsible enough handle itself for a few hours, but something could go wrong. Whatever it attacked or was attacked by could come for it while he's out. Or maybe even a fellow magick user. Armin felt horrible for allowing himself to believe another one of his own would go after a werewolf, but there are some strange and not too nice magick users out there. 

Caution has saved his own life several times over, so this time he'd use it to keep this werewolf safe from any whom so desire to cause it harm. 

Sighing Armin leaned his head against the countertop after the last customer left, running a hand through his hair. Trying to think of a way to handle his current situation with the king's request and the werewolf currently taking residence in his living space. Running his fingertips across a hematite charm Armin felt himself slowly starting to calm down. His emotions coming into focus along with the sound of whining. Lifting his head from the counter, the hematite charm no longer being moved when his eyes landed on those too human eyes. 

The whining noise was high pitched, the werewolf nudging his hand, not on the counter. Spreading the wet sensation from its nose and then making a snuffling noise. For some reason, Armin felt compelled to reach out and pet the were, an action that he didn't stop himself from doing. Running his hand through the fur atop of the were's head earned a low grumble and for a repeat reaction of its tail mimicking that of a pleased pet. The quite thuds against the wooden floors reminded him of the sounds that shoes make against the wood. 

"You are by far the strangest, werewolf I've ever met. Not that I've met many of your kind-- you just seem so much more docile than we are often told that you are." Armin spoke aloud, scratching behind the were's ears and earning another low grumble from it and the slight twitching of a foot. So similar to that of a pet would have when it's owner would find that one spot it enjoyed being scratched more than any other part of its body. The peaceful moment shared between the two of them ended when the bell to made its tingling noise followed by the scent of freshly baked goods and Krista's voice. 

"Delivery for the one and only warlock of the woods! Freshly baked goods brought to you by yours truly." Krista came to a stop when her eyes landed on the werewolf which Armin currently had his hand placed atop of his head. Armin sat there, feeling similar to a deer caught in a hunter's trap. The werewolf was oddly silent, merely watching Krista's movements with those too human eyes. Armin noted that its body was relaxed, it was just simply watching Krista. As if it were trying to gauge her reactions. 

"Armin Jasper's not going to be very happy with you." The petite blond simply smiled, Armin sighed while the werewolf made a noise that was similar to laughing once again. Armin shot the were a look before it left to return to the living area. Leaving Armin alone with Krista. 

"So to what honor do I owe this visit to my humble shop, Krista?" Armin asked while pulling off a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth. 

"Ah saw through me that quickly did you Armin?" Krista asked, a smile on her face while taking a bite of her own bread chewing carefully before speaking once again, "Hypothetically what should a normal human such as myself do if they encounter a wounded supernatural creature?" 

"Hypothetically you shouldn't do anything with it. Depending on the creature in question it's best left to a magick user such as myself or from the castle town. One with strong magical abilities preferably to handle whatever it is a normal person such as yourself encountered if you happen to live through the encounter." Armin replied. 

"....Would another magic user attack a supernatural being if they believe it posed a threat to other's in it's injured state?" Krista asked, looking Armin dead in the eyes. Armin sighed, not liking where the answer would take this conversation in the least bit. 

"Yes. If the creature or being in question showed signs of hostility towards a magick user who tries to assist it or attacks a normal human it would have to be killed. Those who lose their grip on humanity and their own laws must perish to protect those of their race and any other innocents that could be harmed." Armin finished, watching Krista for any reaction of her being upset with his response. Instead, he was rewarded with a smile and a chuckle from his friend. 

"I highly doubt that she could be taken down so easily. Her wolves won't let anyone near her without a fight," a pause between her words while Krista pulled out a small bag of gold and placed it on the counter, "Armin I'd like to request items to help promote the healing of an injured werewolf." 

"Krista-- I can't accept your request. You'll be killed." 

"Armin if she really wanted me dead I would be dead. She see's the value in having a human a normal non-magick person helping to heal her. I know that this is unsafe, that it could blow up in my face and she could change her mind, but for now, I just want to help her. Even if it means taking a risk with my own life. If I couldn't get her to agree to allow me to bring you to see her than I'd best try on my own to help her get back on her feet. So please Armin... let me help her." 

Armin bit his bottom lip. Shaking his head as the legs of the chair he was sitting on scrapped across the wood flooring. Turning his back to Krista he set about gathering the needed materials for his friend to tend to the injured werewolf she's so dead set on helping. Placing the small bundle of items on the counter in front of her Armin looked Krista dead in the eyes. 

"Krista is this goes wrong..." 

"Armin. I promise that I'll be careful I pinky swear on it." Krista held her pinky finger out towards Armin. This was a human thing that he never quite understood, but it acted as a good way to make a promise between two people. So looping his own with Krista's allowing her to take over the chant he's heard used since childhood. Placing the items in the basket she brought along with her before walking towards the door. The sound of the door closing shouldn't have made Armin flinch the way that it did, but the sound echoed the very real possibility that this may be the last time he might see Krista alive. 

A whining noise pulled Armin's eyes away from the door, the werewolf sat not too far away from him. Looking at him as if understanding his worry on a personal level. Smiling he closed the distance between himself and their werewolf and spoke aloud. 

"She'll be fine. She's tougher than she looks...." 

The werewolf merely butted its head against his hand in an attempt to sooth him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to the Castle Town next! The Krista thing in this actually is a part of a plot I have for a short Krista/Ymir related piece for this world.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, everyone, it's the other fanfic I wanted to update, but for some reason, I did a goof and just fudge up my own update schedule. The Yimir/Krista fic is up and going and will either be updated alongside this fic or whenever I please pretty much. For now, this fic is about two big goofs one warlock and his slightly hairy companion. Also I cannot tell you how many times I while writing to lower case Castle Town. Aesthetically it's nice to me in caps, but realistically it's just a town that I'm too lazy to name and thus dubbed it castle town to get out of naming it lol.
> 
> As usual, if you see any bit of lore or if I've detailed something wrong feel free to let me know. I'm learning as I write this and going with what I feel works the best with what I am writing. But that doesn't mean that I'm not up for learning the right way to define or look at something in a particular way that varies from my own! I'm feeling a bit more confident with myself in things lore wise for this fic, but I'm still learning!

Armin was never one for the castle town. It was loud, overly crowded with those who lived there and those just passing through, above all it smelled horrible. He never held much love for the people who resided here either, unlike his mother he would not humor those who treated him with less than what he was worth. There was no reason to humor those who would treat you as if you were not a living and breathing entity. They were not worth his time it was a fruitless effort to waste his breath on someone who refused to let go of an age-old hatred of magick users. The age old debate of the human's hatred for 'evil magick users' and the 'good magick users' and then those that they lumped into the gray area where they are unable to decide on if the magick user is good or evil. Burning those at the stake for crimes that were committed by one particular request was completed with a less than desirable outcome and then lashing out in anger to those who were innocent. Those who fought to defend themselves were considered 'evil' and subsequentially herded like cattle to the slaughter.

Not one magic user is 'good' or 'bad' magick users are merely people who use their powers in various ways. May it be for better or worse once a request had been made they will follow through with it, sometimes the magick user would alter it to suit their needs if the original request were to somehow change. Magick users are just like normal people. Able to commit crimes and be punished for them by a group of their peers, humans are the same in this respect. Judging their own for a crime that was committed. And sometimes a group with good intentions will take the law into their own hands and subject a criminal to their own form of judgment regardless of which faction they fall under. 

At the feeling of course fur touching his fingertips, Armin remembered that the werewolf was walking beside him. Tilting its head further towards Armin's head as if trying to sooth is nerves without words by doing the simple action of what a normal dog would do if it sensed someone it knows was upset. Leaning down to the level of the werewolf who'd walked quietly alongside him and behaving like Armin had asked him to before the two of them had set out for the castle town. Armin placed his forehead against the Were's, oddly lacking the similar smells he'd grown to associate with normal dogs though this could be attributed to how the Were is indeed a person whom merely shifts between one form and the other. The Were's scent reminded him of the forest after a rain shower, the earthy smells and undertones that often went unnoticed filled the air, creating a wonderfully pleasing if not soothing smell to those who traveled the road, made a living in the forest or for those who happened to live there. 

There was also a slightly smokey undertone mixed with the smell of clean linen to the scent that clung to the Were's fur, a smokey scent similar to what one would find when made camp underneath the canopy of the night sky, using what was offered by the land to warm them for the night or to keep predators at bay. It was comforting, warm and safe smells mixing togeather to make an overall pleasing scent. The Were pushed back on Armin's forehead, drawing the Warlock out of his thoughts with a quick lick to his face and a noise that sounded similar to how a human would clear their throat. 

"My apologies. I'll try to not lose myself in my own thoughts again, but whenever I think about this place... so many bad memories outway the good one's that were made there," Armin paused when the Were started to walk forwards towards the town stopping only to jerk it's head once before taking its place at Armin's side once more. "Hmm let's conclude our business here as quickly as possible. While you are doing fairly well with your injury I'd feel much better when we are back at my home where I can treat you." 

The noise the Were made couldn't be described as anything other than a laugh. Armin was fairly certain that this is what the Were had done anyways considering how its shoulders shook a bit when the noise occurred. Armin felt himself joining in as well, even if he was not certain about it being a laugh or not. Armin couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself something as small as laughter, opting to remain as stoic and detached from those around him knowing full and well he would outlive them. It was hard, but Armin found it necessary to avoid the pain he felt when he lost his mother. 

Nonetheless, it felt nice.

\------- 

The castle town is as vibrant and as busy as he remembered it being ten years ago. Merchants from all over the world came to sell their wares to the public, or to the royal family. The sound of cheer, music and the smell of good food assaulted Armin all at once upon walking through the gates. Armin weaved through the crowd of people and made his way to the shops that he needed the Were somehow managed to stay close to him the entire time, but was requested to wait outside the shop per the shopkeeper's wishes. 

Armin bought the supplies needed here paying the shopkeeper and left the store. The Were followed Armin once more while the Warlock made his way to several different shops leaving the Coven of Witches and Warlocks for last. Since the more volatile ingredients, he needed could only be found there since he wasn't up for spelunking or any adventuring of sorts himself. Neither would he have the time to request anyone capable of properly handling what he needed without causing harm to the ingredient or to themselves. 

The Coven hadn't changed at all, Armin could see several of his kind walking in and out of the store while the humans didn't even take notice of someone dressed slightly different mixing in with the crowd once more before vanishing entirely. The Coven remained hidden from the normal eyes of man, while every major town had one, the humans were unable to find it several Witches and Warlocks voted to hide the Covens from man after losing several innocents to the humans simply due to fear. 

If you needed a potion or anything of the sort, you could find a store in the castle town no problem, but if you wanted to find the Coven where several Witches and Warlocks lived in peace you'd have an even more difficult time. Many Witches and Warlocks do not live in their shops since some threw torches into the shops of other's and thusly killing them. The Coven was now a hidden safe haven for magick beings, and sometimes for the supernatural. It was hidden with a powerful glamor that made it impossible for anyone with cruel intentions able to find it, only magical beings or those who truly needed help could find it. 

Armin wanted to conclude his business as quickly as possible to avoid being pulled into any conversations with his fellow magick users. Upon setting foot into the Coven he was greeted with the sound of cheering and music, the delicious aroma of food and the sight of his own kind mingling with creatures from children's fairy tales and other supernatural beings. Quickly Armin made his way to the counter and began conversing with a woman lazily smoking from a pipe while creating shapes with the smoke. 

"Hello, Winny." Armin greeted the woman drawing her attention, whiskey-colored eyes with flakes of purple in them focused on him. A smile formed on her lips, pushing the pipe to the other side of her mouth her perfectly shaped nails trailing along his cheek before pinching it between her index finger and thumb. 

"Hello, Armin. It's been ten years and you finally decide to show your face here?" Winny's tone was that of a joking manner, followed by her switching her pipe to the other side of her mouth, taking a small puff before making a circle and blowing it at Armin. Which he quickly set about waving out of his face after coughing, "So what is is that our darling little Warlock of the Forest needs from the Coven today?" 

Handing Winny the list the woman took it, giving it a quick look over before going to a door behind her and coming back with several small jars and bundles of herbs. Setting them on the counter Armin went about placing the jars safely into his pack along with the herbs. Winny leaned on the counter smoking her pipe the entire time, watching Armin while lazily making shapes with her fingers in the smoke. The boy she remembered had grown up into a serious Warlock, the excited light that was in his eyes that were always present when he was a child no longer existed. Leaving behind what Winny could only compare to a lightly shined marbles looking back at her. It was sad, but with what happened it was understandable. 

Reaching her hand out when Armin had finished placing the items in his pack she ruffled his hair, drawing a startled noise from Armin before he tried to chase her hand away she stroked his cheek. 

"Armin... I'm sorry." 

"Winny you don't have to apologize anymore. You don't have anything to apologize for." Armin never liked this, he hated this part of coming to the Coven. To see Winny upset and apologizing for the past that was out of her and the Coven's control. 

"Still. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we failed as a Coven to protect those who are a part of us, I'm sorry for failing as your mother's friend. I'm sorry for the lights no longer existing in your eyes, for you losing that sense of wonder of joy in the world that everyone should hold for the unknown. I'm sorry for you choosing to isolate yourself from us and humans for mistakes that we should have been more aware of in the past," Winny stopped speaking, taking a moment to collect herself "I'm sorry for your loss" 

"Winny I was angry then, I lashed out at everyone here. I treated you unfairly and quite horribly. Ten years have passed, but I'm still unsure of what to do with myself or the fact that she's no longer here," Words Armin knew full and well what he wanted to say, but for as knowledgeable as he is he still found himself at a loss when it came to saying what was truly on his mind. "I'm sorry Winny I- I have to go start this request for the King, but if you would like to talk feel free to send a message along. I'll answer." 

Winny smiled at him, nodding in reply to his words while she watched him leave the Coven. Once he made it outside Armin released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, suddenly overcome with the urge to take in several deep breaths while he crouched down. A wet nose and a low whine greeted Armin, running his fingers through the Were's fur helped him to feel grounded once more. Armin stood outside the Coven tired, drained and just wanting to return to his quiet home in the forest. Winny didn't cause him to feel so exhausted, it was himself. He constantly did this to himself, but it was hard. It was hard to see someone willing to take the blame for something that they were unable to change events that had already been set in stone that not even the most powerful magick user could change. 

She was gone. She was as kind as the dew on the petals of wildflowers, as vibrant as the light shining through the multi-colored glass but now she laid in the place where the sunlight created a soft and peaceful atmosphere in the forest. Her smile would only be a memory just like the kindness she showed to those who needed it. 

"Let's go back, I have to fill this request before some poor messenger is stuck sending news of my delay." Armin stood, carding his fingers through the Were's fur. Feeling grounded, the scent he remembered earlier surrounded him as well. Warm, safe and protected. Armin glanced down at the Were who followed him, stopping only a few times to allow the children of the castle town to pet him. For someone who was injury made it difficult to walk at first, the Were was doing alright, Armin was waiting to see if the Were would snap, but it never did. The Were was the picture perfect shifter it's human mind not buried underneath several layers of its animal mind which might lash out at those that approached it while wounded. 

Armin bid the guards stationed at the gate goodbye and continued on his way after the guards returned the goodbye wishing Armin a safe return to his home in the forest. Nodding his head in reply Armin continued on home, noticing a slight limp from the Were when the two of them were inside his home. He had a request to fulfill, but that didn't override his senses of tending to the Were not wanting it to be uncomfortable in any sort of way while it was healing. 

"I apologize for dragging you along. It just didn't feel right to leave you here while you're like this, I'm sorry if you pushed yourself to keep up wth me," Armin paused to gather his thoughts, wanting to find the best way to express his thanks to the human inside of the Were and the animal side of the Were. Armin settled on placing his forehead against the Were's while he spoke, "You did well. Thank you for that. You are very kind in allowing the children to interact with you I'm sure it made their day and thank you... for just being there. It's hard to go there. It's hard to see Winny like that. I made it hard, I did that all on my own, but thank you for making it a little easier to go there." 

Armin finished with a small hum before leaving the Were in the living area to go to his worktable to begin working on the requested item. Not noticing how the Were followed behind him until it laid at his feet while he was working, it was comforting to have the Were near him. It reminded him of how he felt whenever Eren was around. The Hunter was loud, annoying and lacked knowing when to not invade his work area, but he was also very kind. Going out of his way to continue interacting with Armin even when the Warlock is nothing, but mean or treats him with less respect than the Hunter deserves. Armin should not how fragile a life is, and how quickly life can be taken away. 

Maybe, tomorrow he would go to Eren's home and see if he was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, bless all of you dudes/dudettes and anything in-between or what I lack words to describe Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! 
> 
> Since I find my own style of writing kind of bland and not all that appealing of a read for others at times. It really keeps me going and inspires me to keep making this fic better with each update! I'm sorry that it takes so long to update this fic sometimes I research as much as I can and I can't even begin to tell you how many times I scrap sections if not the entire chapter to re-write it. So seriously thank you, everyone, for sticking with this fic.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooood it's been so long I missed writing for this. I hit a really bad down for a while with updating much of anything but I'm so happy to finally update this with a chapter I'm happy with!!! I hope that you all enjoy it! Sorry if anything feels's a bit rushed or forced. ;;;v;;;

Staying up long after the sun had set Armin finished the order for the King just in time to deliver it to the Court Mage and make his way back home. Normally something like this wouldn't have been a difficult task for him to complete even with what little time he was given the order being made to the order being completed to the requester's wishes. His mind wandered all night, from Eren to the Werewolf resting at his feet, and his mind created several horrible images in his mind or situations with Eren and the Were. One was where Eren was hurt, lying battered and broken from whatever his mark was the day he'd last seen the Hunter. How he was all alone, suffering from a slow death and unable to call for help or to find a way for other's to reach his location. No, no that was not a thought or situation that Armin would have wanted to think of Eren to suffer from. 

This was his forest. His home. His domain as much as it is Eren's and by the God's of whatever humans such as him worshiped now Armin would find a way go to his aid. The forest would bend and bow to his magick, a whisper would be carried from each grassy blade to the next, to be carried from the delicate pollen of a flower and on a bee's back across the calm brooks that were scattered around the forest. Traveling on the wind to reach his ear to alert him that the Hunter was in any sort of danger. Yet nothing of the sort happened. Armin was worried, it was something that he hadn't felt in many years after losing his mother to the humans. Expecting her to come back after a trip to the Castle Town for supplies for a request only to learn the very next day that she would not be returning to him with a smile on her face, no Winny appeared before him that day the smile that would often be dancing around on her lips was gone, the pipe she smoked from simply rested on her lips the tobacco inside of it going to waste. Armin should have known the moment he'd seen her wearing the Coven's clothing and how empty her eyes looked... he should have known that something was wrong. 

He should have known that his mother had died. 

He should have known that his mother had been killed by the humans. 

He should have _known_. 

But he _**didn't**_. The forest mourned right alongside him that day. 

Armin's steps came to a halt, causing the Were alongside him to come to a halt as well. Looking at him and letting out a low-whine, the Were knew that he was upset, but what about remained lost to the creature. Running a hand through his hair Armin sighed before leaning down to run his fingers through the Were's fur, earning a happy almost humming like noise from the Were before placing his forehead against the Were's. 

"There's someone I need to check on. I am... worried about him," Armin muttered, not really sure if he should trust himself to speak as loud as he usually does. Biting the inside of his cheek Armin tried to find the words to match with what he's feeling, but he couldn't. He couldn't put the word with what he was feeling, but it was similar to how he felt when he was worried about his mother. Worried, and then ultimately empty and alone. But the feeling for Eren, though similar in one way varied in a way that he couldn't quite figure out. It had been so long. So, so long since he felt something he wasn't able to put a name to. It was nerve wracking, that something as simple as a word for an emotion to remain unnamed, but that the same time... it felt wonderful. That alone made the feeling even better, more exciting more real than anything he felt for a while. 

"Where we are going it will be just a bit aways from my home, but we will get there and be back home before sundown. Ah, but I must ask that you do not attack who we are going to see." the Were looked at Armin, confused. "He is a Hunter, but I promise you that he is not an unkind one nor is he likely to attack you. He... Eren is a kind man. A good man with a strong sense of right and wrong. If anything he will be excited to see you then he would be to see me." 

Armin chuckled before making his way to walk towards Eren's house if only he'd looked back then maybe he would have seen how happy the werewolf looked before it took its usual place by his side.

\------- 

A magick users life is never a happy one, but instead full of sadness, anger, and hatred. For one's self or from others, a magick users life is nothing but misfortune. To be used by others for their abilities, to be singled out from those around them for talents that other's lacked, for their connections to monsters, demons, spirits and to being beyond even the control of legendary Hero's, Queen's or King's. A magick users life is nothing but misfortune, and Armin cannot believe that he had allowed himself to think that he would be any different from his fellows. He lost his mother to the hatred of humans, he lost Winny to his own isolation (Winny, in turn, lost a piece of herself when his mother died) he lost his own emotions, opting to lock them all away inside of his heart, the heart of a child that he buried so far inside himself that he was unsure if he would ever find it again. 

Now he's certain that he's lost Eren. 

The Hunter's house was in shambles, almost as if a whirlwind had come through his home destroying almost everything inside of it. Dried blood that had changed from red to black was smeared everywhere deep claw marks decorated right alongside it. Torn cloth, pages, glass, and wood littered the inside of the home. Eren's weapons were also in poor condition, and Armin was well aware that the Hunter took very good care of the tools of his trade. Armin stood there, stiff as a board while ice slowly started to surround his heart, each step he took to go further into Eren's home made his eyes burn and his heart hurt even more until he couldn't take it any longer, turning on his heel he fleed from Eren's home. Ignoring the sounds of the Were calling out to him Armin ran. 

He wasn't surprised with where he ended up once his sense's returned to him. Staring back at him was the tombstone of his mother and father. Falling to his knee's he stared at the Tombstone's before deciding that laying on the ground was much better, he was emotional enough to believe that by laying here he could feel the warmth of his parent's arms around him. First, his father left him, then his mother and now... even Eren's left him as well. Anyone whom he'd come to care about is gone, their lives ended before they'd truly begun. A magick users life is nothing but misfortune and oh how he hate's it. Armin hate's it with every fiber of his being. 

Screaming till his throat was dry and his voice was nonexistent, pounding his fist on the ground until his knuckles bled red and crying until his eyes hurt to cry anymore. It was only then that he felt even slightly happy, breaking out in laughter, unable to help himself or to even attempt to stop the laughter he just allowed himself to let go. To let go of the sadness, the hate, the anger and anything else. He just wanted to be empty once again. To forget the world around him, to forget about who and what he was. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to become empty like he was before. He wanted to be returned to white. To return to being a mere thought in the minds of two hopeful married magick users. 

But he lacks that kind of power. He lacks any sort of power other than what he's able to do with his current skills, but he can hope and he can wish, but his wish would never be granted. 

The sound of growling pulled Armin out of his thoughts of self-loathing to see that something was watching him. Hunting him. His mind was too much of a mess to think clearly, so he just simply sat there, watching the creature as well. When it lunged for him Armin felt more at peace with himself than he had in the last ten years. This would hurt, dying hurts and leaving this world is sad, but... if he can see those he holds so close and so dear to his heart then maybe... maybe even someone as powerless as him would be okay. 

The creature was pushed to the ground by something much larger than itself. Snapping and biting at whatever was attacking it, Armin watched the scene unfold before him with unfocused eyes. The Were. The Were that he had taken in, the one that he healed and brought back to health was defending him. Protecting him from harm. The very same Were he had just abandoned in his fit of emotions was fighting to protect him. It wasn't until he felt the Were nosing him that the world came back into focus for Armin. 

The Were was very obviously hurt from the battle that had just taken place. He could see its beautiful fur being stained with slightly darker spots from where the other creature had torn into its flesh with teeth and claws alike. Armin wanted to bury his face into the Were's shoulder, breath in that familiar and comforting scent of slightly smokey undertone mixed with the smell of clean linen to the scent that clung to the Were's fur as if it belonged there, it was slow but the Were in front of him was replaced with a person. Armin felt his heart slowly clawing its way up his throat when he came face to face with the very person he thought he'd lost. 

Eren. 

The Hunter sat in front of him, a grin on his face very similar to the one Armin had seen on the Were's face many times when the creature was being particularly mischievous.

"Sorry to have made you worry Armin." his voice was rough from disuse not having a need for it while he was a werewolf, hearing it sent shivers down Armin's spine. It had been too long since he'd last heard it, making his heart slam against his chest causing him to hunch over and hold onto the fabric of his clothing. 

"A-are you okay Armin? Do I need to take you home so you can take a potion? Or should I take you to the Coven? Armin throw me a bone here!" Eren sounded distraught, causing Armin to look at him, seeing the worried expression on the other's face made his heart slam hard against his chest once more. 

"No. I... I am fine." 

"You don't look fine at all Armin." 

"You're right Eren I'm not... but I think that doing this will make me feel better." 

Eren's face was so close to his in this moment that Armin could smell the sweat, the smoke and clean linen that clung to his skin, the familiar comforting scent caused Armin's heart to beat faster. He waited for just a moment, listening to the sounds of life around them and how beautiful it all sounded when it came together. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. Eren didn't move, didn't do anything it wasn't until Armin was leaning back to pull away did he feel Eren's arms hold on tightly to his own. His lips moving along with Armin's to a tune that only the two of them could hear. It was sloppy, not in the least bit what either of them had probably imagined a kiss to ever be but, Armin loved it. Eren kissed him repeatedly. Almost as if he never wanted to stop kissing him. Only when the two of them parted did a smile form on the other's lips followed by a laughter that was swallowed by yet another kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Girl and The Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995120) by [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro)




End file.
